1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilizing support for cameras. More particularly the invention relates to an ergonomic and portable stabilizing support device designed to reduce camera operator arm fatigue and unwanted shaking from hand held motion picture camera recordings and handheld still photography.
2. The Relevant Technology
Over the past twenty five years new technology has allowed video cameras to evolve from bulky shoulder-supported cameras to the light-weight and compact single-unit multi-purpose camera and recorder of today. The size of these dual-use camera/recorders has quite simply revolutionized the acquisition of motion pictures. For example, in a modern standard-looking 35 millimeter camera form factor an operator can capture high-definition digital video as well as the high quality digital still photography using replaceable lenses.
As these motion picture cameras become smaller and smaller in size and weight, these cameras have also become more maneuverable. This increase in maneuverability enables image capture from different angles and positions than that which would have been available using a conventional shoulder supported video camera. In fact, using the video camera of twenty years ago, the operator of the camera was extremely limited to a small selection of angles and positions that were available with the cumbersome arrangement of the shoulder-supported camera.
However, due to their small size such hand-held cameras of today have an inherent problem of producing a poor quality recording and picture as a result of the unstable hand movement of the operator as opposed to the more stable shoulder-supported cameras of the past. In fact, many veteran camera operators would agree that it is virtually impossible for even the most skilled camera operator to obtain high-quality motion picture recordings with a modern off the shoulder hand-held camera. In addition, the tendency to move the wrist, hand and arm when manipulating the controls and focusing the small hand-held camera results in further unwanted movement in the recording.
While tripods can eliminate this problem for off the shoulder hand-held cameras, tripods generally defeat many of the primary advantages of the portable hand-held camera by reducing its portability. And, in scenarios where the camera operator is in motion, tripods generally do not lend much stabilization assistance whatsoever. Therefore, even though use of a tripod has advantages in certain situations, tripods are not used when the camera is hand held.
Even the stabilizing chips that are present in many camcorders today do not entirely eliminate the jittery movements that cause poor quality image capture recording. And, such stabilizing chips do nothing to lower, or prevent, arm fatigue as the duration of continuous recordation continues.
Many of the same problems are inherent in still photography as well. This is especially the case in lower light situations where longer exposure times are necessary. Handheld still photography encounters similar problems at high zoom factors where small hand movements are magnified and often result in blurred photographs.
Prior attempts have been made to eliminate the shaky and unwanted motion typical in image capture through various stabilization mechanisms. Those previous attempts have been bulky, inadequate, or have interfered with camera functionality and the portability advantages realized with smaller handheld devices. Most of these prior attempts also rely on resting a support on the operator's shoulder, which negates the advantages of the small portable camera as discussed above. Shoulder mount camera support systems also limit the shots available, since the operator's whole body becomes the platform and the intended platform is limited to the shoulder of the user.
Therefore, what would be advantageous is a portable camera-stabilizing device that is comfortable, easily maneuverable for use in many different recording positions, provides access to camera controls, and effectively reduces, or eliminates, unwanted movement in motion picture capture and still photography. Moreover, what would also be advantageous is a camera stabilizer that ergonomically mimics the natural movement of the arm and wrist of the operator without inhibiting the angles, positions, and movement of the camera that the photographer or videographer would prefer to use if-not for fatigue and shaky movement that results thereby.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.